The best thing about this job
by FireworksAndMe
Summary: whats the best thing about yusuke's job? well nothing , but not until he starts to ask for a salary! R&R please


Yes a new story has made its way t o my wondering mind.

Let's see how this one will go. I'm actually going on a character change, here

_

* * *

_

_Yusuke Urameshi, the bad boy of Sariyaski junior high, the street fighter with the worst rep imaginable, but also the spirit detective, defender of human and spirit world, you know you don't always get what you see, sure he has a bad attitude, but he has a good side, such as this one.._

_Yusuke stretched in his bed, rolling over to find a comfortable position, which so happened to be his butt sticking all the way up into the air and the rest of him on the bed. He then tried lolling back to sleep. He had almost accomplished drifting into this dream land when.._

**'WHAP, WHAP, WHAP'** _thundering slams came at his door._

_**"YUSUKE! Get your lazy ass up outta bed and go to school!"** His mother screamed from the other side._

_Yusuke sat up annoyed._

_**"AW SHUT IT!"** he yelled back and flopped back down covering head with a pillow._

_**"WHAT DID YOU SAY? THAT'S IT!"** she raged._

**'WHACK'** _the door came tumbling down as she bulldozed through it._

_She huffed her way to his bed side and grabbed him by the ear and drug him out of his comfortable position in bed._

_**"OW! God damn it! LEGGO! "** Yusuke wailed in pain._

_**"Go to school! I'm tired of supporting your lazy ass! If your not going to do anything with your life, GET OUT!"** she thundered at her son._

_**"Yeah? Same can go for you! It's not life you finished school!"** He scoffed._

_She turned to walk out **"Get out of here."**_

_**"Done!"** Yusuke stuck up his nose with a glare. He started getting into his cloths, simple denim blue jeans, street shoes, white tank top and red jacket, he slicked his hair back as a couple strands of his bangs fell into his face, giving his eyes their original fierce look._

_He walked past his mother for the kitchen._

_**"I want all your things out of here by the time I get back tomorrow"** she said with out a glaze of feeling._

_Yusuke gagged on the juice he was chugging from the carton._

_**"What?"** he asked in total shock._

_**"You heard me, move out!"** she slammed the door behind her, and yusuke was left with a look of astonishment on his face._

_ > > > > > > > >_

_**"What? Your mom kicked you out?"** Kuwabara's voice bellowed over the phone._

_**"That's what I just said stupid, could I crash at your place?"** Yusuke asked._

_**"Yeah sure. I can come over and help you move all your crap."** Kuwabara offered._

_**"Don't bother, I don't plan on bringing much."** Yusuke said and hung up the phone without a word of good bye._

_There wasn't much to pack. Kuwabara had a bed made up for him. All he had was a couple pairs of cloths, his detective items, and a picture. It all fit into one bag._

_Yusuke didn't look back as his foot hit the bottom stair that led to the street, he just kept walking._

_He arrived at kuwabara's apartment not long after. Kuwabara only lived a couple blocks from the school._

_He didn't bother knocking or ringing the door bell, he just walked in. It's not like kuwabara would mind._

_**"Hey urameshi I have a door bell you know"** Kuwabara bellowed from the kitchen._

_**"I must not've seen it"** yusuke flatly said._

_**"Hey man sorry about your mom kickin' you out. You can stay as long as you want."** Kuwabara said sympathetically._

_**"Actually, I've got my own plans. I probably won't be here more than two days."** Yusuke said with a sly smirk._

_**"What you got planned?"** he asked curiously as he stuffed an entire apple in his engorged mouth._

_Yusuke just smirked.._

_**"I'll show you, Kuwabara."** Yusuke said and pulled out a something that resembled a suit case, he opened it, it actually seemed to resemble a computer on the inside. He pressed the only button there was, it automatically brought up a screen of the toddler koenma, who looked very annoyed._

_**"What is it Yusuke?"** Koenma arched a brow._

_**"It's about my job as spirit detective."** Yusuke said._

_**"Hmm?"** Koenma seemed even more curious **"Well what is it?"**_

_**"I want to start getting paid." **Yusuke glared at the toddler_

_**"WHAT? Me pay you? HA! You're funny yusuke."** Koenma laughed._

_**"This isn't a joke. My mom just kicked me out and I need a place to stay and take care of myself, so I need money. If you're not going to pay me, you can find and train yourself another spirit detective."** Yusuke spouted._

_Koenma's eyes bulged._

_**"Aw man that's a genius plan!"** Kuwabara gloated._

_Yusuke grinned._

_Koenma's face went flat. **"How much?" **He asked nervously._

_**"I want 150,000 yen each case"** yusuke said thoughtfully._

_Koenma's eyes popped._

_**"No more no less"** Yusuke said with a determined glare._

_Koenma knew there was no fighting it, yusuke did need the money and he was the lead spirit detective, he had no choice but to give in. **"alright."**_

_**"And I want 10,000 yen for every case I've done so far"** Yusuke added_

_**"Alright yusuke, that's reasonable"** koenma said. **"you can come in for your 'salary' tomorrow"** The screen went blank._

_**"Alright Urameshi!"** Kuwabara cheered._

**'well at least I know I won't be homeless'**_ yusuke sighed. He then smirked._ **'yusuke you kick so much ass!'**

* * *

a/n note: 10,000 yen $71.90- 150,000 yen $1078.50

ok so yusuke wants a salary now, isn't that great? This is my first story that has focused on yusuke so be gentle with reviews!


End file.
